Chéri, fais ta valise
by quatre8ss
Summary: OS hpdm : Suite de "Parce que l'erreur est humaine"


**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling… **

**Genre : Romance/General/ un peu de drama… **

**Rating : K**

**Pairing : HP/DM **

**Résumé :****Suite ****de**** '**_**Parce **__**que **__**l**__**'**__**erreur **__**est **__**humaine**__**' **_(mais sans toutefois obligation de lire '_Parce __que __l__'__erreur __est __humaine__'_ )

**NdSs :** Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chéri, fais ta valise.<strong>

_« Ferme les yeux, Harry, c'est une surprise. _

_- Tu l'as déjà dit trois fois, Draco. On est bientôt arrivés ?_

_- Tu l'as déjà demandé trois fois. On y est presque. » _

Une

Deux

Trois

Quatre

Cinq

Six

Sept

Et huit.

Huit marches d'escalier et encore deux mètres avant d'arriver devant la porte.

En près de trois ans, Harry Potter avait monté et descendu cet escalier approximativement 1095 fois soit un total de 17520 marches. Les entraînements de Quidditch, le weekend, et ceux des Aurors l'amenaient à en monter et descendre facilement vingt fois plus. Autant dire que le Gryffondor était plus qu'habitué à parcourir cette ridicule distance le séparant de la porte d'entrée. Ce n'était vraiment pas un effort pour lui d'effectuer ces quelques mètres. Il aurait pu les monter les yeux fermés même, tant il les connaissait par cœur. Oui, les yeux fermés, comme il l'avait fait la toute première fois avec Draco.

_Draco… _

Pourtant cette fois-ci était différente. Harry se tenait en bas, tout seul, et il hésitait à monter. C'était trop difficile. Deux mois étaient passés depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait posé les pieds devant cette maison. Leur maison. Et le souvenir de ce moment était encore bien trop distinct dans son esprit pour qu'il décide de monter. Bien trop douloureux aussi.

Il se revit sortir du taxi, tendre un billet au chauffeur qui lui donna une valise à roulettes, puis se diriger un sourire aux lèvres vers la porte d'entrée. Le fantôme de son souvenir passa à ses côtés. Il rentrait d'un séminaire à Dublin qui l'avait éloigné une semaine. Il avait réussi à rentrer plus tôt que prévu et, voulant faire la surprise à Draco, il ne lui avait rien dit de son retour. Il avait précautionneusement soulevé la valise pour ne pas faire de bruit dans la rue déserte à cette heure tardive et ouvrit la porte.

Ce qui l'avait surpris était de constater qu'une lumière était visible, depuis le salon. Surpris, mais heureux. Draco était peut-être encore réveillé ou alors il s'était endormi, un livre à la main, sur le canapé, comme ça lui arrivait parfois. Harry avait refermé la porte, toujours sans bruit. Il avait enlevé son écharpe pour l'accrocher au porte manteau à sa droite, mais il avait arrêté son geste lorsqu'il entendit une voix d'homme : il connaissait cette voix mais ce n'était en aucune façon celle de Draco. Par contre ce rire appartenait bien à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'était avancé doucement dans la pénombre, le long du couloir…

« Je compte sur toi pour ne pas dire un mot de tout ça. »

Il y eut un silence et Harry imaginait Draco regarder son interlocuteur d'un air menaçant, tout comme l'était son ton adopté lorsqu'il avait parlé à Ethan Hill. Que faisait ce dernier chez eux ? Harry l'ignorait et apparemment Draco voulait qu'il reste dans l'ignorance. Pourquoi est-ce que Draco lui cacherait des choses ? S'il avait des problèmes, Draco l'en aurait informé. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Draco était libre de voir qui il voulait, pourquoi le faire en secret ?

« Et surtout pas à Harry, je sais, tu me le dis à chaque fois. » avait répondu Ethan.

_« A __chaque __fois ? »_ pensa Harry. Depuis combien de temps les deux hommes se voyaient… en secret ?

Harry savait que Ethan n'était plus coursier. Il avait trouvé un emploi au Ministère dans un autre service. Harry et Draco le croisaient parfois et ils se saluaient poliment. Mais ça en restait là. Certes, Ethan et Draco avait eu une très brève relation avant qu'Harry et Draco sortent ensemble. Ethan avait également flirté avec le Gryffondor, mais encore une fois Potter et Malfoy n'étaient pas en couple.

C'était il y a des années, tout cela était du passé et les choses semblaient claires pour les trois hommes. Du moins pour Harry, ça l'était et il pensait qu'il en était de même pour les deux autres. Visiblement, il se trompait. Il _le_ trompait. Non, c'était un malentendu. Il y avait forcément une explication à la situation, inutile de se monter des films, n'est-ce pas ? … N'est-ce pas ? Oui, bien sûr, il était ridicule de penser de telle chose. Il connaissait Draco, jamais il ne… Par contre Ethan était du genre à se montrer entreprenant. Non, il devait leur laisser le bénéfice du doute et l'occasion de lui expliquer pourquoi ils se voyaient en cachette.

Harry se tenait dans l'embrasure de l'entrée du salon. Draco et Ethan étaient installés sur le canapé. Harry se sentait ridicule, à les espionner. Il devrait leur manifester sa présence. Il aurait du. Dire quelque chose.

Rien. Il n'avait rien fait.

Il les observait. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Tout se passa très vite. Harry devait être en train de rêver, mais ça ressemblait plus à son pire cauchemar. Ethan venait d'embrasser Draco. Quelque chose se brisa. Harry aurait dit qu'il s'agissait de son cœur. Mais en voyant Draco et Ethan se tourner vers lui, il comprit que c'était le cadeau souvenir pour Draco (une boule à neige) qu'il avait lâché.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans la rue. Deux mois étaient passés mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore du son du verre qui casse puis des voix de Draco et Ethan qui se mêlent ; et celles d'Hermione et Ron, après son transplanage, qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi Harry n'est pas chez lui, avec Draco.

Deux mois qu'ils avaient rompu.

Deux mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Draco. Ce dernier avait frappé plusieurs fois à la porte de Ron et Hermione, il voulait s'expliquer, mais Harry avait vu. Ca lui suffisait comme explication. Harry n'était pas allé travailler non plus. Des vacances, voilà de quoi il avait besoin. C'était leur projet. Seulement, il était seul désormais. Et il devait trouver un autre appartement. Il ne pouvait rester indéfiniment chez ses amis, malgré qu'ils lui disaient le contraire.

Et un jour, un hibou lui avait envoyé une lettre. De la part de Draco. Hermione avait insisté pour qu'il la lise.

**_Potter, je te laisse la journée de samedi en huit pour reprendre tes affaires, sinon je les brûle. DM_**

Harry avait hésité à venir. S'il reprenait ses affaires, leur séparation serait officielle. Tout espoir serait envolé.

Prenant une inspiration pour se donner du courage, Harry se dirigea, le cœur lourd, vers la porte. Il leva la main pour frapper le battant, mais se ravisa après réflexion. Il était fou de croire que Draco était de l'autre côté. Il pensait à quoi ? L'homme qui l'avait trompé ne prendrait pas la peine de l'attendre sagement avec une tasse de thé à la main et une assiette de scones. Et puis quoi encore ? Allongé sur le canapé, complètement nu ! Non, ce n'était pas le moment pour se rappeler leur anniversaire des deux ans de vie commune. Il pouvait très bien entrer, sans frapper. Après tout, c'était chez lui, même s'il n'avait plus mis les pieds ici depuis deux mois.

Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur la lampe accrochée au-dessus de la porte. Celle-ci laissa échapper une petite clé. Il s'en saisit et ouvrit la porte.

Il s'attendait à trouver chaque pièce réaménagée, et toutes ses affaires empilées sur un tas près de la cheminée du salon. Mais il n'en fut rien. Tout était exactement comme la dernière fois qu'il avait quitté la maison. Excepté qu'une fine couche de poussière recouvrait les meubles, le sol ou encore les étagères. Ce constat fit froncer les sourcils du Gryffondor. D'accord, Draco n'était pas une fée du logis, mais il connaissait des sorts de nettoyage efficaces pour se débarrasser de la poussière. Il était aisé de faire le ménage. Là, c'était comme si personne n'habitait plus ces lieux depuis des mois. Et là, Harry comprit que le blond était partit vivre ailleurs. _Sûrement chez Ethan._ Cette pensée l'attrista encore plus.

C'est d'humeur morose qu'il parcourut l'ensemble des pièces pour rassembler ses affaires.

Cela lui prit moins de temps qu'il ne le pensait. C'était un soulagement, d'une certaine manière, car des souvenirs venaient le distraire dans sa tâche. Des souvenirs qu'ils feraient mieux d'oublier s'il voulait commencer une nouvelle vie.

Harry sortit de la chambre et descendit l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée, les bras tenant un carton. Arrivé en bas, il le posa à terre et se frotta les mains. Il avait légèrement froid. Il se dirigea vers le salon pour allumer un feu. Draco attendait devant la cheminée. Il était de dos.

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

Le blond demanda, avec froideur, tout en lançant un sort d'incendio :

« Tu as pris tout ce dont tu avais besoin ? »

Harry sursauta légèrement et répondit, la gorge serrée :

« Euh, oui, presque. »

Draco se retourna mais Harry détourna son attention vers l'étagère à ses côtés et commença à prendre des livres posés dessus, au hasard.

« C'est le mien, ça. » Harry trembla légèrement en sentant la présence de Malfoy près de lui. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et reposa le livre qu'il tenait dans la main, en s'excusant. Il devait partir. Vite.

« J'ai fini » informa-t-il à l'intention de Malfoy, toujours sans le regarder, et voulant ramasser son carton. Mais Draco lui prit le bras. Harry n'eut pas la force de se dégager. Malfoy lui glissa dans la main une enveloppe et il lui murmura : « Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. »

« Mon anniversaire est passé. » lui répliqua Harry en le regardant enfin.

Draco répondit simplement, soutenant son regard : « On est le 17 novembre »

Harry comprit instantanément. C'était leur anniversaire. Trois ans qu'il vivait ensemble. Ou presque. Avec les derniers évènements, Harry avait complètement occulté ce fait.

« A quoi bon le fêter ? » Le ton était empli de reproches.

Draco se recula et énervé il jura : « Bon sang, Harry, ouvre cette enveloppe qu'on en finisse ! »

Harry tiqua aussitôt sur le choix des mots : « Oh mais je ne demande pas mieux que ce soit terminé ! » Il déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit le contenu. Il parcourut la lettre :

**_L'organisation Hill/Carlson – Voyages _**

**_Vous confirme la réservation du voyage autour du globe, spécial amoureux, intitulé_**

**_« CHERI, FAIS TA VALISE »_**

**_52 destinations de rêve à découvrir pour un an de voyage. Découvrez les plus belles capitales du monde entier, visitez les villes les plus prestigieuses et riches en histoire, émerveillez-vous des paysages et monuments les plus mythiques, rencontrez des peuples inconnus et partagez des moments inoubliables… _**

« Je ne comprends pas… » fit Harry en finissant de lire la lettre.

« J'ai engagé Hill pour qu'il m'aide à organiser ce voyage. Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que c'était censé être une surprise. Le soir où tu nous as surpris, il était venu pour me montrer les brochures pour l'Asie. Je te jure qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre lui et moi !

- Foutaises ! Vous vous êtes embrassés, je vous ai vu !

- Non, il m'a embrassé et je l'ai repoussé…

- C'est trop facile comme excuse ! le coupa Harry.

- Je l'ai repoussé, et il s'est excusé pour son geste, mais tu aurais pu le savoir si tu ne t'étais pas enfui tout de suite après ! Ou si tu avais daigné me laisser te parler au lieu de te planquer chez Weasley !

- Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Ron ou Hermione quand tu es venu ?

- Parce qu'ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter ou me croire ! Jusqu'à ce que je leur montre le projet fini ! Granger a alors accepté de te donner ma lettre pour venir ici. Et tu es venu… »

Son ton s'était radouci. « Harry, écoute, je t'aime. Toi et uniquement toi. J'aurai dû me méfier davantage de Hill, mais je ne le pensais pas capable de… »

Il soupira avant de continuer : « Je m'excuse pour le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Harry, je t'aime. J'ai vécu deux mois horrible. Je n'ai pas pu rester ici, sans toi. Je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose ! »

Harry se rapprocha du Serpentard et le serra dans ses bras pour une étreinte chaste. Harry dit tout en déposant un baiser dans le cou du blond : « Je t'aime aussi. » Et un « Merci pour le cadeau » qu'il scella d'un doux baiser sur la bouche. Suivi par un deuxième plus intense. Et un troisième plus langoureux…

Harry se sentait revivre. Et de savoir qu'ils partiraient un an pour découvrir le monde, ensemble, lui donnait du baume au cœur.

Il remarqua, un peu plus tard, que Draco avait réparé la petite boule à neige et il l'avait posé sur le rebord de la cheminée. Bientôt celle-ci serait rejointe par d'autres, témoins de leur traversée du globe. Mais pour l'instant, les deux hommes avaient du temps à rattraper…

**FIN**


End file.
